


Übersetzung: Met by accident

by Anonymous



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Acceptance, Aftermath of Domestic Abuse, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anger, Angst, Anniversary, Attraction, Bad Decisions, Bathroom Sex, Beach Sex, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Blow Jobs, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Car Accidents, Cheesy Activities, Companionable Snark, Confessions, Consent, Courage, Court Drama, Crush at First Sight, Custody Battle, Daddy Kink, Decisions, Developing Friendships, Dildos, Domestic, Drinking Games, Drinking to Cope, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engagement, Engagement Party, Falling In Love, Family Member Death, Family emergency, Fear, Festivals, First Fight, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Frottage, Gag Gift, Graduation, Heavy Drinking, Hint of Kinks, Homecoming, Homesickness, Homophobia, Illnesses, Intervention, Kinks, Lame Day of Fun, Language, Lapdance, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Marriage Proposal, Mild Language, Minor Character Death, Mistakes, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Attraction, Mutual Masturbation, New Year's Eve, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overhearing Declaration of Love, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Past Suicide Attempt, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Regret, Rejection, Revelations, Rimming, Rough Sex, Second Chances, Semi-Public Sex, Separations, Sex Around The Condo, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Sleepovers, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Snark, Spanking, Surprises, Sweet Sixteen, Switching, Teaching, Teasing, Teen Crush, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Translation, Unconditional Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vacation, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Vibrators, Viktor is an editor, Yuuri is a computer geek, change of plans, new family member, physical attraction, unwanted, vacation planning
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Viktor hat den schlimmsten Tag seines Lebens, er hat verschlafen und ist zu spät zur Arbeit. Um die Dinge noch besser zu machen, landete sein Auto in das eines Anderen. Seine Einstellung ändert sich schnell, als er den anderen Fahrer erblickt."Es tut mir so leid!", entschuldigte sich der andere Fahrer, als er Viktor erreichte.Er hielt ihm eine Hand entgegen und bat ihn schweigend zu warten. Die Sekretärin beantwortete schließlich das Telefon und leitete seinen Anruf an seinen Chef weiter. Sobald er ihr mitteilte, dass er später kommen werde und nein, er wusste nicht, wie spät er sein werde, legte er auf und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dem anderen Fahrer zu.Nun, was haben wir hier?Der Mann war einige Zentimeter kürzer als er und hatte schwarze Haare, die mit etwas Gel zurückgeglättet wurden. Seine Brille ließ etwas zu wünschen übrig, aber Viktor bewunderte diese großen schokoladenbraunen Augen. Seine leicht gebräunte Haut war makellos und sah so weich aus, dass Viktor seine Hand über seine Wange streichen lassen wollte. Sein Körper sah auch verführerisch aus, aber es war schwer das auszumachen, da er einen Mantel trug.Einfach ausgedrückt, er war verdammt wunderschön





	Übersetzung: Met by accident

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Met by Accident](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309686) by [paxton1976](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxton1976/pseuds/paxton1976). 



> Description in English/German:
> 
> English: This is not my work! I am merely translating pax's (HUGE) fanfic "Met by Accident". I will try and translate one chapter per week but I can't promise anything (given that I worked on this on 3 evenings for at least 3 hours). This work is also unbeta'd (forgive me, I'm tired)
> 
> German: Diese Fanfic ist nicht meine!Ich übersetzte lediglich Pax's (RIESIGE) fanfic namens "Met by Accident". Ich werde versuchen ein Kapitel pro Woche zu übersetzten, aber versprechen kann ich nichts (ich habe an drei Abenden für mindestens 3 Stunden dran gesessen).

Es war einfach großartig.

Dieser Morgen erwies sich als schlimmster überhaupt.

Er nahm sein Handy vom Beifahrersitz, öffnete die Fahrertür und stieg aus seinem Wagen. Er drückte die Kurzwahl für seinen Arbeitgeber und wartete auf die Empfangsdame, um zu antworten. Er drehte den Kopf und sah, wie der andere Fahrer sich ihm näherte. Als er um die Vorderseite des Wagens ging, verzog er sein Gesicht. Die Vorderseite war komplett zerknautscht und Wasser trat dampfend aus dem Kühler aus. Der Stoßfänger des anderen Autos wurde in das Grill eingebettet. Das ist das letzte, was er heute brauchte.

"Es tut mir so leid!", entschuldigte sich der andere Fahrer, als er Viktor erreichte.

Er hielt ihm eine Hand entgegen und bat ihn schweigend zu warten. Die Sekretärin beantwortete schließlich das Telefon und leitete seinen Anruf an seinen Chef weiter. Sobald er ihr mitteilte, dass er später kommen werde und nein, er wusste nicht, wie spät er sein werde, legte er auf und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dem anderen Fahrer zu.

_Nun, was haben wir hier?_

Der Mann war einige Zentimeter kürzer als er und hatte schwarze Haare, die mit etwas Gel zurück geglättet wurden. Seine Brille ließ etwas zu wünschen übrig, aber Viktor bewunderte diese großen schokoladenbraunen Augen. Seine leicht gebräunte Haut war makellos und sah so weich aus, dass Viktor seine Hand über seine Wange streichen lassen wollte. Sein Körper sah auch verführerisch aus, aber es war schwer das auszumachen, da er einen Mantel trug.

Einfach ausgedrückt, er war verdammt wunderschön.

"Es tut mir Leid! Jemand scherte vor mir aus und ich musste plötzlich heftig Bremsen“, plapperte er. "Oh nein, du hast deinen Kaffee ganz über deinen Mantel verschüttet."

Der Mann legte seine Hände in seine Manteltaschen, bevor er sie herauszog und die Brust seines Mantels klopfte.

"Ich kann mein Taschentuch nicht finden", murmelte er und sah verwirrt aus.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen", antwortete Viktor, zog ein Seidentuch aus der Innentasche seines Mantels heraus und betupfte damit den nassen Fleck, um so viel Feuchtigkeit wie möglich aufzunehmen.

"Ich glaube, wir sollten die Polizei anrufen, Herr ...", sagte er und forderte den jungen Mann auf, seinen Namen zu nennen.

"Katsuki. Ich bin Yuuri Katsuki. Und du bist? ", fragte er und streckte die Hand aus.

"Viktor Nikiforow", antwortete er und schüttelte Yuuri‘s Hand.

"Schön dich zu treffen, obwohl ich es wünschte, dass es unter anderen Umständen wäre."

"Das Vergnügen ist ganz meinerseits", sagte Viktor und lächelte ihn an. Yuuri errötete ein wenig. Es war köstlich.

Yuuri drehte sich um und deutete auf sein zerstörtes Auto.

"Ich werde meine Versicherungskarte holen. Bin gleich wieder da", sagte er und ging zu seinem Wagen zurück. Viktor sah Yuuri zurückgehen und bewunderte den leichten Schwung in seinen Hüften.

"Nun, das hat den heutigen Tag definitiv besser gemacht", sagte er zu sich.

Er war mehr als nur sauer, dass sein Auto einen Totalschaden hatte, aber er dankte er den Göttern stillschweigend, dass sie ihn in dieses Stück Augenweide laufen ließen. Er kicherte und erkannte, dass er sowohl buchstäblich als auch bildlich in ihn hineingelaufen war.

Viktor ging zur Beifahrerseite seines Wagens, öffnete die Tür und stöberte durch das Ablagefach, bis er seine Versicherungskarte und die Anmeldung fand. Er freute sich darauf seine persönlichen Informationen mit Yuuri zu handeln, ging zurück an die Vorderseite seines Autos und wartete, dass er zurückkam.

Yuuri kehrte mit seinem Papierkram und einer großen, quadratischen Tasche zurück. Viktor konnte sich nicht einmal vorstellen, warum jemand eine Tasche brauchen würde, die so groß war. Sie tauschten zusammen mit Versicherungsinformationen auch Telefonnummern und Adressen aus. Als Viktor die Adresse von Yuuri auf die Rückseite seiner Karte schrieb, war ein älterer Offizier angekommen. Er sagte, ein Passant habe den Unfall angerufen und gefragt, ob einer von ihnen verletzt worden sei. Nach dem Verletzungen verneint wurden, zog der Offizier jeden von ihnen beiseite, um ihre Aussagen über den Unfall zu bekommen. Als sie ihre Version des Ereignisses weitergaben und der Offizier seine Konversation mit seinem Bericht beendete, kehrte er zu den beiden Männern zurück.

"Die gute Sache ist, dass beide Ihrer Aussagen passen, somit habt Ihr das Rekonstruieren des Tathergangs erleichtert. Die schlechte Nachricht", sagte er und sah Viktor an, "Sie bekommen das Ticket. Sie sind in Herrn Katsuki’s Ende gefahren und das Staatsgesetz erfordert, dass ich es Ihnen gebe. "

"Aber das ist ungerecht! Ich habe plötzlich gebremst. Er hatte keine Zeit zu reagieren! ", Schrie Yuuri. Viktor grinste ihn an und dachte, es war süß, wie er versuchte, Viktor aus dem Ticket zu holen.

"So ist es eben, Kleiner." Viktor war amüsiert, als sich Yuuri‘s Gesicht verfinsterte und die Augen kurz vor Wut glitzerten.

Er schrieb das Ticket und reichte es Viktor. Viktor las es und verzog das Gesicht, als er die Kosten sah. Nicht nur war sein Auto Schrott, er hatte auch einen bevorstehenden Kampf mit der Versicherungsgesellschaft und nun ein 400$ Ticket und zwei Punkte auf seinem Fahrrekord.

Er hätte heute Morgen nicht aufstehen sollen.

"Es tut mir leid, Viktor. Bitte lass mich für das Ticket bezahlen. Es war wirklich nicht deine Schuld", murmelte Yuuri.

Viktor was gerührt. Yuuri fühlte sich schlecht und wollte die Situation wirklich besser machen. Dieser Typ war etwas anderes. Viktor erwartete halb. dass sich der Himmel öffnete und heiliges Licht auf Yuuri schien, dass seinen Heiligenschein hervorhob.

"Das ist nicht nötig, aber ich schätze das Angebot", antwortete Viktor und lächelte ihn an.

Er wurde mit diesem schönen Erröten belohnt. Viktor seufzte innerlich und dachte, er könnte den ganzen Tag damit verbringen Yuuri beim rot werden zuzuschauen.

"Nun, wirst du mich wenigstens deinen Kaffee ersetzten lassen? Es gibt ein Café ein paar Blocks weiter, ich gehe normalerweise jeden Morgen hin".

"Sicher. Lass mich meine Aktentasche packen", antwortete Viktor und ging zur Beifahrerseite seines Autos.

Er fand sie auf dem Boden, offen mit verstreuten Papieren überall. Er seufzte leise und verfluchte sich, weil er sie nicht zuschloss, als er die Papiere sammelte und sie in die Tasche schob. Er fürchtete, sie zu reorganisieren.

Viktor kehrte zu Yuuri zurück. Die beiden gingen zum Café und sprachen über triviale Themen wie das Wetter. Die Luft hatte begonnen, ihre Winterkälte zu verlieren und der leichten Wärme des Frühlings Platz zu machen. Yuuri wies auf blühende Krokusse hin, als sie an einem Blumenbett vorbei gingen.

"Sieh nur, das ist ein Zeichen dafür, dass der Frühling gleich um die Ecke ist. Krokusse sind die ersten Blumen, die im Jahr blühen. Sie schieben sich sogar durch den Schnee", erklärte Yuuri.

"Du kennst deine Blumen aber gut“, neckte Viktor und lächelte Yuuri an, als seine jetzt berüchtigter hellrosa Röte seine Wangen zierte.

"Meine Mutter pflanzte Krokusse zu Hause. Sie unterhielt mich mit Einzelheiten über jede Blume, die sie in ihrem Garten hatte. Ich habe mich damals nicht wirklich darum gekümmert, aber jetzt vermisse ich wirklich ihren Garten", sagte Yuuri wehmütig.

"Kannst du denn nicht wieder nach Hause gehen und sie besuchen?", fragte Viktor.

"Meine Familie ist in Japan. Sie laufen ein Gasthaus mit heißen Quelle, daher können sie nicht so leicht weg. Und mit meiner Arbeit, wie sie ist, ist es schwer für mich, genug Zeit zu bekommen. "

Ihr Gespräch hielt an, als sie das Café betraten. Viktor neigte den Kopf und las die Speisekarte, dabei überlegte er entweder einen Karamell Macchiato oder einen gesalzenes Karamell Latte zu bestellen. Er hob einen Finger auf die Lippen, als er überlegte. Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken geholt, als eine leicht akzentuierte Stimme seinen Namen nannte.

"Viktor, was möchtest du haben?"

"Hmm ... was denkst du ist besser? Den Karamell Macchiato oder den gesalzenen Karamell Latte?"

"Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Normalerweise bekomme ich einfach nur Kaffee mit Milch und zwei Zuckerwürfeln", antwortete Yuuri.

Viktor sah ihn mit gespielten Entsetzten an. Er war erfreut, als Yuuri ihm ein kleines Lächeln gab, aber was es großartig machte, war dass das Lächeln seine Augen berührte. Diese schönen braunen Kugeln glänzten so hell wie jeder Stern, den Viktor gesehen hatte, und raubte ihm den Atem.

"Was empfiehlst du, my dear lady?", fragte Viktor und verlagerte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Barista.

Viktor kicherte und beobachtete, wie die junge Frau baff wurde. Er wusste, dass er gut aussah, aber er würde nicht so weit gehen und sagen, er sei wunderschön. Er war ein Charmeur und mochte, wenn sich die Leute wohl fühlten. Er meinte selten, was er sagte, aber wenn er die Laune von jemanden für einen Tag anheben konnte, war es das wert.

Der Barista empfahl den Macchiato, also bestellte Viktor ihn. Yuuri bestand darauf, ihm den größten zu geben, den sie hatten. Als sie ihren Kaffee hatten, schüttelte Yuuri seine freie Hand, um auf seine Uhr zu schauen.

"Ich bin spät dran. Ich sollte wohl gehen", sagte Yuuri. Viktor schwur, dass er Enttäuschung in der Stimme des anderen hören konnte.

"Das bin ich auch, aber ich habe einen so schrecklichen Tag, dass es mir egal ist. Lass uns einen Tisch finden, unsere Kaffee genießen und uns kennenlernen", schlug Viktor vor.

"Du willst die Person kennen lernen, die dein Auto zerstört hat?", fragte Yuuri mit offensichtlichem Schock auf seinem Gesicht.

"Ja, das tue ich", antwortete Viktor und deutete ihm, einen Tisch zu finden.

Sie setzten sich in eine Eckkabine. Yuuri hob den Deckel von seinem Getränk und blies darauf, während Viktor zum millionsten Male an diesem Morgen dachte, dass er wirklich niedlich war. Viktor nahm einen Schluck von seinem Getränk und schloss genussvoll seine Augen, als sich der Geschmack von Karamell entlang seiner Geschmacksknospen ausbreitete.

"Oh, das ist gut. Das ist wirklich gut", sagte er und öffnete die Augen, als er ein leises Gekicher hörte. Es war Musik in seinen Ohren.

"Ich habe noch nie jemanden gesehen, der Kaffee so gern hat", scherzte Yuuri.

"Es ist nicht der Kaffee, es ist das Karamell. Ich würde so ziemlich alles für Karamell machen", sagte Viktor und lächelte ihn an.

"Alles, ja? Daran muss ich denken", meinte Yuuri und errötete, als Viktor grinste und ihm zuzwinkerte.

"Ich wollte dich etwas fragen. Woher hast du diese Tasche? Warum braucht jemand eine so große Tasche?", fragte Viktor.

Yuuri blickte auf seine Tasche und dann zurück zu Viktor. Er packte den Gurt und hob die Tasche und legte ihn auf den Tisch.

"Willst du sehen, was drin ist?", fragte Yuuri.

"Sicher. Ich bin ganz Ohr".

Yuuri löste die Schließe, warf die Abdeckung zurück und öffnete die große Tasche. Er neigte sie und ließ Viktor hineinblicken. Viktor runzelte die Stirn, als er zahlreiche verschiedene Arten von Schraubenziehern, Plastikpinzetten, Klemmen, mehrere Gummimatten und Teile sah, von denen er keine Ahnung hatte wofür sie gedacht waren. Es gab einen riesigen Stapel von Disks in einer Innentasche.

"Darf ich?", fragte er und griff nach dem Rand der Tasche.

"Sicher", antwortete Yuuri.

Viktor zog die Disks aus der Tasche und stöberte durch sie. Einige waren Software, aber auch Musik-CDs waren darunter. Er erkannte ein Paar von ihnen: ein beliebter britischer Jazz-Sänger, ein paar Opern-CDs, einige waren in einer Sprache, die er nicht kannte. Er vermutete, dass sie auf Japanisch waren.

"Du hast eine eklektische Musikreihe", stelle Viktor fest, "aber warum hast du zwei Kopien von Carmen?"

"Es ist meine Lieblingsoper. Wenn eine zerkratzt ist, habe ich ein Backup", erklärte Yuuri.

"Warum spielst du sie nicht auf dein Handy ein? Hat es keine Musik App?"

"Oh, es ist auf meinem Handy", antwortete er leise und errötete wieder. "ich mag die Oper wirklich".

"Das kannst du laut sagen", sagte Viktor und lächelte ihn an. Er wollte nicht, dass Yuuri sich schlecht über seine Obsession fühlte, also nahm er einen Schluck von seinem Getränk, bevor er das Thema änderte.

"Welchen Beruf hat ein Mann, der solche Werkzeuge trägt?", fragte Viktor.

"Oh, ich bin im IT Management. Genauer gesagt in der Netzwerkadministration und Cybersicherheit. Ich mache aber auch viele Reparaturen. Wenn die Server ausfallen, bin ich die Person, die angerufen wird", erklärte Yuuri.

"Ah, klingt kompliziert", sagte Viktor.

"Nein, nicht wirklich. Ich bastele seit Jahren mit Computern. Ich könnte es wohl im Schlaf machen", sagte er und versuchte dabei offensichtlich, sein Talent herunterzuspielen.

"Nun, ich finde es sehr beeindruckend."

Yuuri lächelte ihn an, nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee und sah die Tasche an, die an der Wand lag.

"Du hast gesagt, du musst deine Aktentasche aus deinem Auto holen", bemerkte Yuuri.

"Ja, und das habe ich getan", antwortete Viktor und nahm einen weiteren Schluck.

"Das ist keine Aktentasche", sagte Yuuri.

"Doch, das ist sie."

"Viktor, das ist eine Kuriertasche", sagte Yuuri und kicherte, als Viktors Augen sich in Schock weiteten und eine Hand an seine Brust flog.

"Yuuri, du verletzt mich!", rief er mit gefälschtem Schrecken. Sein Ausbruch ließ mehrere Kunden in ihre Richtung schauen, aber Viktor ignorierte sie. Yuuri war der einzige, an dem er sich gerade interessierte.

"Amazon sagte, es sei eine Aktentasche", sagte er, "und das lässt mich wichtig fühlen."

Yuuri schüttelte sich vor Lachen, das aus ihm sprudelte. Er wischte sich die Tränen von den Augen und blickte zu Viktor zurück.

"Was machst du?", fragte er, "Für die Arbeit, meine ich."

"Ich bin ein Editor", antwortete Viktor.

"Ein Editor? Was bedeutet das? Arbeitest du bei einer Zeitung oder einer Website oder so? "

Viktor schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er antwortete.

"Nein, ich arbeite bei einem Buchverlag. Ich interviewe Potenzial und aktuelle Schriftsteller in Bezug auf ihre Werke. Ich lese Manuskripte, mache Korrekturen und mache Anregungen, wie man das Stück besser macht. Ich bin auch im Komitee, das Werke genehmigt oder diese zurück stellt. Ich hasse es, den Menschen mitzuteilen, dass wir sie nicht veröffentlichen. Das Licht geht in ihren Augen aus", sagte Viktor und sah den Pappbecher an, als er ihn in seiner Hand drehte.

"Musst du das oft machen?", fragte Yuuri.

"Ja sehr oft. Wir nehmen weniger als 10% der neuen Schriftsteller auf. Die meisten unserer Publikationen stammen von etablierten Kunden. Es ist unfair, aber so funktioniert das Geschäft eben", erklärte Viktor.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass ich deinen Job machen könnte", gab Yuuri zu.

"Manchmal denke ich auch, dass ich es nicht tun kann. Vor allem an Tagen, an denen ich ein schreckliches Manuskript bekomme. Du weißt nicht, wie oft ich mich mit meinem Stift in den Kopf stechen wollte", murmelte er.

"Warte mal, du machst keine Korrekturen auf einem Laptop oder Tablet?", fragte Yuuri. Viktor war beeindruckt und geschmeichelt, dass er so viele Fragen hatte und er wirklich interessiert war.

"Nein, ich mache es auf die alte Art und Weise. Ich mag das Gefühl von Papier in meinen Händen, das Geräusch der Seitenblätter. Es schafft die perfekte Atmosphäre".

"Ich weiß, was du meinst", antwortete Yuuri, zog ein Buch aus einer Außentasche und zeigte es ihm. Viktor überraschte ihn, als er kicherte.

"Er ist einer von uns. Danke, dass du mein Gehalt unterstützt hast", scherzte Viktor und lachte.

"Wirklich? Er ist einer meiner Lieblingsautoren. Ich habe keinen Favorit, aber ich liebe die Autoren, die Integral veröffentlicht. Du arbeitest wirklich für sie?", fragte Yuuri in absoluter Ehrfurcht.

"Ja, ich bin einer von drei leitenden Editoren", antwortete Viktor.

"Auf keinen Fall. Ich glaube dir nicht!"

Viktor zog sein Portmonee aus der Tasche und suchte nach seinem Visitenkartenhalter. Er zog den kleinen Platin-Kasten heraus und schob eine Karte heraus, reichte Yuuri eine und beobachtete ihn, wie er sie las. Er schaute eine Minute später zurück zu Viktor und starrte ihn an.

"Beeindruckend. Ich bin sehr beeindruckt."

Viktor stützte einen Ellenbogen auf den Tisch, ließ sein Kinn auf der Hand ruhen und tat den Kommentar achselzuckend ab.

"Es ist ehrlich gesagt kein so großer Deal", murmelte Viktor.

"Nun, lass mich wenigstens für die Bereitstellung von wunderbaren Lesematerial bedanken, während ich auf das Laden eines OS und der Installation auf einem Server warte", sagte Yuuri und verbeugte seinen Kopf. Viktor kicherte, amüsiert.

"Keine Ursache", sagte er und nahm den gnädigen Kommentar an, "aber was ist ein OS?"

"OS heißt Operating System, also Betriebssystem. Du hast doch bestimmt Windows oder MacOS auf deinem Laptop oder?", fragte er und hielt inne, als Viktor nickte, "Das ist ein Betriebssystem. Es integriert andere Programme und lässt sie laufen. Es ist die Grundlage. Ich arbeite manchmal mit Windows, aber ich beschäftige mich hauptsächlich mit Linux. Es ist ein anderes Betriebssystem, obwohl es hauptsächlich von Server-Administratoren oder Geeks wie mir verwendet wird."

"Das ist ja toll! Jetzt bin ich dran, beeindruckt zu sein. Dein Job klingt nach viel mehr Spaß als meiner", sagte Viktor.

"Es ist eigentlich ziemlich langweilig. Die meiste Zeit sitze ich herum, also bringe ich noch andere Sachen mit. Normalerweise lese ich und höre gern Musik", antwortete Yuuri.

"Also, wenn mein Laptop kaputt geht, weiß ich, wen ich anrufen muss", neckte Viktor.

"Ja, sicher, ich gebe dir ein Freundes-Rabatt", sagte er und lächelte verschlagen zu Viktor.

Sie wurden von einem nahe gelegenen Summen unterbrochen. Viktor zog sein Handy aus der Tasche, drückte auf ein paar Tasten auf dem Bildschirm und las seine aktuelle Textnachricht. Es war von seinem Chef.

"Wo wir gerade von der Arbeit sprechen, mein Chef bedroht mich mit körperlichen Schäden, wenn ich nicht bald zurückkomme. Ich denke, das ist mein Stichwort", sagte Viktor, stand auf und sammelte seine Sachen. Yuuri stand Sekunden später auf, hob seine Tasche von der Bank auf und warf sie über seine Schulter.

"Nun, Yuuri, obwohl die Art, wie wir uns trafen, schrecklich war, habe ich die Zeit, die wir miteinander verbracht haben, wirklich genossen. Vielleicht laufen wir wieder ineinander?", fragte Viktor.

"Möglicherweise. Hab noch einen schönen Tag", sagte Yuuri und lächelte ihn an.

Er drehte sich um und ging zur Tür nach draußen. Viktor beobachtete ihn, wie er am Fenster vorbei ging und in der Menge verschwand.

_Ich hoffe, es ist früher als später, Yuuri._

 

* * *

  
Er hatte schon stundenlang darüber nachgedacht, ob er es tun sollte. Es wurde schon spät. Wenn er es jetzt nicht tat, würde er es nie tun. Er nahm den Zettel vom Couchtisch, presste die Ziffern auf dem Bildschirm und drückte die Anruftaste. Er zählte jedes Klingeln und spürte, wie sein Herz schneller schlug. Er hatte fast aufgegeben, als die andere Person nach dem dritten Klingeln abnahm.

" _Hallo?_ ", fragte die Stimme und klang extrem schläfrig.

"Yuuri?"

" _Ja. Darf ich fragen, wer anruft?_ "

"Ich bin’s, Viktor."

" _Viktor? Oh! Viktor! Es tut mir Leid. Es war ein langer Tag. Ich bin normalerweise nicht so zerstreut._ "

Viktor kicherte in das Telefon und stellte sich vor, dass das schöne Erröten um Yuuri's Hals kroch.

"Kein Problem. Ich wollte anrufen und sicherstellen, dass es dir gut geht nach dem Unfall. Manchmal zeigen sich Verletzungen erst nachher. Wie Schleudertrauma oder so ähnlich. "

" _Ach nein! Es geht mir gut. Ein wenig wund vom Sicherheitsgurt aber sonst geht es mir gut. Geht es dir gut?_ "

Viktor war gerührt von Yuuri's Sorge und dachte, er sei etwas anderes. Nicht nur war Yuuri das köstlichste Wesen, das er jemals erblickt hatte, er war auch unglaublich gutherzig.

"Keine Verletzungen hier."

Viktor wollte ihm nicht von den Verletzungen an seinem Brustkorb wegen des Sicherheitsgurtes erzählen.

" _Das ist gut. Es könnte schlimmer sein_."

"Bestimmt."

Die Leitung war für einige Minuten still. Keiner von ihnen wusste, was er sagen sollte. Viktor hörte, wie Yuuri sich räusperte.

" _Um, Viktor?_ "

"Ja?"

" _Würdest du, ähm, würdest du mich am Samstagmorgen in die Buchhandlung begleiten? Ich möchte einige neue Bücher kaufen und dachte, vielleicht könntest du mir helfen, einige zu finden, die anständig sind_."

Die Frage ließ Viktor grinsen wie ein Idiot. Yuuri wollte ihn wiedersehen. Seine Schüchternheit und Zögern waren süß. Er beschloss, ein wenig Spaß damit zu haben.

"Das hängt von dir ab."

" _Was? Was meinst du?_ "

"Nun, möchtest du, dass Viktor der Editor oder Viktor die Person dir bei der Auswahl von Büchern hilft, mitkommt?"

_"Oh! Äh, Viktor die Person. Ich mag es nicht, an Wochenenden zu arbeiten, also werde ich niemanden bitten, es zu tun. Als wir heute Morgen im Café sprachen, war ich von deinem Vokabular beeindruckt. Du verwendest Wörter, die die meisten nicht gebrauchen. Wenn jemand ein umfangreiches Vokabular hat, zeichnet das gewöhnlich Intelligenz aus, man ist gut lesbar, oder beides. Das und ... ähm ... "_

Viktor neigte den Kopf und fragte sich, was Yuuri dachte. Wenn es ihn so verwirrte, musste es wichtig sein.

"Und?"

_"Ich wollte dich wiedersehen."_

Viktors Augen weiteten sich und Hitze strömte durch seinen Körper. Er legte sein Telefon an das andere Ohr und leckte seine Lippen, bevor er antwortete.

"Das würde mir gefallen. Wann sollen wir uns treffen? "

Sie tauschten Details und Pläne für den kommenden Samstag aus. Viktor erinnerte sich nicht mehr, wie lange her es gewesen war, seitdem er sich auf einen ankommenden Tag freute. Sein Leben drehte sich um die Arbeit. Er verbrachte das Wochenende gewöhnlich über Manuskripte. Sie verabschiedeten sich, als Yuuri etwas zugab, das Viktors Herz erwärmte.

_"Viktor, ich bin wirklich froh, dass du angerufen hast."_

"Ich auch. Aber du hörst dich erschöpft an, also lass ich dich gehen, damit du dich ausruhen kannst. Schlaf gut und ich sehe dich am Samstag. "

_"Gute Nacht, Viktor."_

"Nacht, Yuuri."

Viktor ging zur Lampe in der Ecke des Raumes. Er sprudelte vor Aufregung, als er die Lampe abschaltete und den Raum in völlige Dunkelheit warf.

_"Bis Samstag, mein süßer Yuuri."_


End file.
